1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device recording information related to various data, an information recording method, and a non-transitory storage medium storing an information recording program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various services utilizing networks have been developed. As this type of service, for example, regarding the field of digital cameras, image storage services or album creation services, etc., are known. As a suggestion for services utilizing such networks, an image communication device suggested in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3478759 is such that, when transmitting an image file to a facsimile device utilizing a facsimile communication network, the file format of the image file to be transmitted is converted into a printer driver format restorable by a facsimile communication network service. This allows the transmitted image file to be restored faithfully at the facsimile device.